User blog:Shrek-it Ralph/Akuma VS Shang Tsung REMATCH
Akuma VS Shang Tsung is a Death Battle Rematch made by Shrek-it Ralph Description Two soul stealing, all powerful, arch-enemies of Liu Kang and Ryu fight again! Beginning Boomstick: About a long time ago, Akuma and Shang went toe to toe in Death Battle. Wiz: With Akuma standing on top. Boomstick: But now, there's going to be a twist, with Shang getting more prep time, but Akuma can become Shin Akuma. Wiz: Yes, since Oni is not canon and is way too powerful for Tsung, he won't be used, considering he fought for over 500 years against Asura. Boomstick: Wow, anyway, he's Wiz and I'm Boomstick! Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skills and find out who would win a Death Battle. Akuma Wiz: The Master of the Fist Akuma is no slouch in combat. Perfecting the Satsui No Hadou, Akuma is a living nightmare. Boomstick: He was trained alongside Gouken and Goutestu in Japan, but went into the Dark Hadou and killed both his master and his brother. Talk about family issues! Wiz: Akuma plays similar to Ryu, utilizing his moves like the Gohadoken, which is a powerful purple fireball. He can upgrade this to for a more fiery effect. Boomstick: The Goshoryuken is Akuma's uppercut, and his Zankuk...what?? Wiz: No idea, Boomstick: Anyway, the thing I said early is pretty much is Hurricane kick. Wiz: He can also punch the ground to cause purple shockwaves, and can teleport across the battlefield. Boomstick: Since Oni isn't canon, his ultimate form is Shin Akuma, which literally upgrades all of his attacks for more badassery! Wiz: But his most powerful move is the Raging Demon, also known as the Shun Goku Satsu. Boomstick: The Shun Goku Satsu, if it catches Akuma's foe, literally obliterates their soul. Their soul! Wiz: But Akuma has horrible defense, and usually goes aggressive and full attack on his enemies, which is why he lost to Gouken once before murdering him. Boomstick: Akuma has badass written all over him! Akuma: I am Akuma, and I will teach you the meaning of pain! Shang Tsung Wiz: Shao Kahn's right hand man, Shang Tsung is the deadly soul eater of MK. Boomstick: Ah, so he's from Soul Eater! Wiz: No he isn't! Anyway, Shang was caught cheating during a Mortal Kombat tournament and was punished by the Elder Gods to rapidly age until he died. Boomstick: But Shang could eat people's soul to become younger, and so he did. Wiz: Shang Tsung can shoot skull fireballs from his hands, and can summon them from the ground too. Boomstick: I think he is from Soul Eater! Wiz: He can also shape shift into the person that he stole the soul from, so he can't just transform into Thanos or TOAA. Boomstick: He also can teleport with Hot Escape, and sometimes carries a sword with him in fights. Wiz: But Shang is not perfect, as he usually needs help to win fights, like the time he needed help from Quan Chi to defeat Liu Kang. Boomstick: But Shang is still a very deadly foe. Shang: Your soul is mine! Intermission Wiz: Alright the combatants are set, let's end this debate once and for all. Boomstick: It's time for a Death Battle! Death Battle Akuma is walking down a deserted temple in Japan, when Shang Tsung comes behind him, alerting Akuma. Akuma: I thought I killed you! Shang: Shao Kahn brought me back to life, and now I will get my revenge! Akuma: You wish, chump! FIGHT! Akuma leaped in the air and shot a fireball at Shang. Shang dodged, giving Akuma the chance to hit him. Akuma teleported behind him and launched him in the air with a Goshoryuken. Shang Tsung was then blasted by a red Gohadoken, knocking him into a pillar. Akuma: Still weak as ever! Shang Tsung then used Hot Escape and teleported next to Akuma. He then grabbed Akuma and starting feeding on his soul. Akuma kicked him back, and blasted him with another Hadoken, knocking him down. Shang: Your soul is mine! Shang then morphed into Akuma, and punched the ground, launching Akuma back. Shang then teleported next to him, and stabbed him with his sword. Akuma threw Shang away, and punched the ground, causing a shockwave launching Shang back. Shang: Crap, I'm back to normal now! Shang then shot two fireballs at Akuma, but Akuma easily destroyed them with two Hadokens, and shot one in the air. Shang blocked as planned, and Akuma then performed the Raging Demon and caught Shang. Akuma: DIE ONE THOUSAND DEATHS! The screen turned black, and when it was clear again, Shang was dead yet again as Akuma's back was shown. KO! Conclusion Boomstick: Wow, Shang lost again! Wiz: This battle was a massive stomp for Akuma. He didn't even need Shin or Oni to beat Shang, considering Akuma had all the advantages except experience over Shang. Boomstick: Akuma has beaten Ryu many times, and Shang can't even beat Liu Kang, and almost lost even with the help of Quan Chi! Wiz: Akuma also had more skill in fights, and Shang had trouble since he had never faced anyone like Akuma before, and had trouble with his body considering he's never used anyone like Akuma. Boomstick: Looks like Akuma had a second Soul'''lution to kill Shang. Wiz: The winner is still '''Akuma Trivia *This is Shrek-it's first Rematch *This is Shrek-it's second Mortal Kombat vs. Street Fighter fight, the first being Ryu VS Sub-Zero Category:Blog posts Category:Shrek-it Ralph Category:Rematch Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:'Mortal Kombat vs Street Fighter' themed Death Battles